The invention relates to a paring knife for paring off the remainders of a bead of adhesive with which a motor vehicle pane was fixed on a motor vehicle body, comprising an attachment part for fixing the paring knife to a pivotally oscillating drive and a cutting part having a cutting edge and extending in a longitudinal direction away from the attachment part.
Such paring knives are known from the prior art. In these paring knives, the cutting edge extends transversely to the longitudinal direction of the attachment part and is, therefore, also oscillatingly moved by the pivotally oscillating drive transversely to the direction in which the bead of adhesive extends in order to pare off the remainders thereof.
With such a paring knife, the paring efficiency has not proven optimal.